


Safehouse Rendezvous

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [80]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A bottle of rye, Ella Fitzgerald record, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Three Things, Threesome - F/M/M, V to OT3, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Bucky was only supposed to make sure Darcy was secure at the safe house, but Darcy's glad he stayed. And so is Loki.





	Safehouse Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladheonsleeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Equation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245312) by [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL). 



> Follows [Equation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13245312).
> 
> gladheonsleeps prompted waffles, Ella Fitzgerald record, A bottle of rye whisky.

"Bucky..." Darcy breathed as he rocked into her.

"Mmm," he replied, working himself in and out of her slowly. 

It had probably been a mistake to send Bucky to drop Darcy off at the safe house. But he wanted to make sure his best girl was secured, so Steve okayed it and Darcy got the record player set up while Bucky did a perimeter check. She had only put Ella Fitzgerald on to entice him to stay for a few minutes, but it (plus the bottle of rye she cracked open) worked too well. Darcy had no idea how long he'd had her bent over the back of the couch with her dress shoved up around her hips, only that he had given her two orgasms in what was supposed to be their "quickie position."

She moaned his name again and pushed back against him, and he hummed and put a steadying hand on her back as he reached around to flick at her clit.

"Oh, Bucky, I'm—"

"I know, Darce, I know."

It wasn't supposed to be a very long mission, but she was going to miss him. Going to miss this. Going to miss— 

"Loki."

"Faux pas to be talking about your boyfriend when I'm—" Bucky thrust into her to finish his sentence.

"I'm not—" Darcy gasped, "—he's right there."

Bucky stilled as he looked up to find that they weren't as alone as they thought.

"I apologize for the intrusion," Loki said. "I was invited. Something about waffles for breakfast? But it seems as though I have... come early."

Darcy remembered asking him to keep her company, but it had slipped her mind while she was otherwise occupied.

Loki took a step closer. "May I?" he asked.

"Up to her," Bucky replied, starting to move again.

Darcy hummed and pushed back against Bucky as Loki approached. They had talked about it separately—trying something all together—but things were hectic with Bucky's Avenging, and a conversation between the three of them about whether there could be something more hadn't happened yet. If Darcy had realized that her boys only needed a grand total of five words to get their threesome show on the road, she would have insisted they said them sooner.

Loki took a seat on the couch and tilted his head to kiss Darcy, trailing his fingers from the sides of her face down along her neck, shoulders, clavicle, and into her dress. Darcy moaned when he teased at her nipples; that was the one drawback to she and Bucky's "quickie position:" he couldn't get at her breasts without sacrificing the angle.

"Would you have the both of us?" Loki whispered in her ear. "Sergeant Barnes pleasuring you while you take me between your lips?"

"Mmm," Darcy replied, nodding as he kept up the attention on her nipples. Loki's hands, plus Bucky fucking her... it was almost too much already.

"Say it," Loki instructed, his lip curling in a smirk. "After all, the foundation of any good relationship is communication."

"I want you," Darcy managed to say. "Bucky— _ oh god _ —Loki, I want you both."

Loki tilted his face up, looking at Bucky, Darcy thought. Whatever he saw made him smile wider, and he took his hands out of her cleavage and tugged on her dress, pulling it over her head. Bucky smoothed his hands across the small of her back as he thrust into her, and Darcy sighed. 

She'd had a threesome once before, with an ex, but being the person in the middle was a different experience. And she liked it already.

Bucky reached up to unclasp her bra while Loki reached down to slip his fingers across her clit. She cried out, and Bucky grunted as she clenched around him.

"Interesting," Loki hummed, returning his hands to her breasts to help her take her bra off.

"Were you not sure what that button did?" Bucky asked, his voice rough.

"I was merely trying to see how much more our lovely Darcy will be able to take," Loki explained, kissing Darcy's neck.

"Stop being an ass and take off your clothes," Darcy told him.

"If you insist," Loki purred, and stood to unclasp the ridiculous situation that was his trousers.

It was awkward for a moment; Bucky had to pull Darcy with him as he stepped back so that they could find the correct angle for Loki to stand in front of her, but eventually Darcy left herself in Bucky's hands as she took Loki in hers.

Loki hissed with pleasure as Darcy teased his dick with her tongue and carefully massaged his balls with one hand. He ran his fingers through her hair and laughed. "I swear, there is nothing in the Nine Realms like your mouth, Darcy Lewis."

Darcy repaid him by taking him as deep as she could, and Loki let out a cry of pleasure, causing Bucky to thrust into her, hard. Darcy moaned around Loki's cock, and he hissed and twitched. 

Bucky kept up his hard thrusts, smacking into her, and she kept moaning, and Loki kept gasping out praise. It was a mutually beneficial cycle, and Darcy didn't know which part she liked best: the feeling of Bucky working himself in and out of her, pleasuring Loki with her mouth and hands, or the obvious fact that the noises Loki was making were really doing things for Bucky.

Darcy knew when things were close to a finish because  _ she _ was. Bucky reached around to strum at her clit, which meant that  _ he _ was, and was trying to get her off again before he did. She looked up at Loki's face to see if he was anywhere near—she could usually tell, if not from the feel of him, then from the look on his face: princely, precious, or putty.

Precious. He was looking down at her, his brows knit, watching fascinated as her head bobbed up and down on his cock. When she made eye contact, he went putty, his head tilting back as he emitted the noises she would have if her mouth hadn't been occupied (though he gasped out her name instead of Bucky's).

"Shit!" Bucky yelled, spilling into Darcy when she came, her legs shaking as she clenched around him. 

Loki growled something in Asgardian as he twitched up into her mouth. She swallowed him down and sagged against Bucky, and he held her up, caressing her hips and leaning down to kiss her lower back. Loki kissed her face and chest, and she hummed happily.

"Next time I'm not the only naked one," she decided, poking at Loki's leather-clad chest and taking a handful of Bucky's t-shirt to steady herself as he helped her walk around to the front of the couch to sit down.

"I should have been gone hours ago," Bucky said, rescuing the record player from its 'end of record' clicking. 

"You're going?" Darcy asked, curling up against Loki. "I mean, I know you've got important stuff, but don't you even have time for a cuddle?"

"No, I—" Bucky began.

"Stay," Loki requested quietly.

Bucky sighed. "Five minutes," he allowed, and tucked himself onto the couch on the other side of Darcy, reaching for Loki's hand with the arm he slung around her waist.

They had waffles for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment disclaimer: If you've never read any of my other stuff and you're just here for the ship, welcome! I'd love to write more of this ot3 sometime, but I'm much more inspired to write when people give me prompts as opposed to simply demanding more free content. Click on the "Prompt a Three Things fic" link below and shower me with ideas!
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170462008963/safehouse-rendezvous)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
